


When you fall, I'll fall with you.

by moomin_writes



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Rick Grimes, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Rick Grimes, Passionate Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, inexperienced Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomin_writes/pseuds/moomin_writes
Summary: On the morning they're due to go on a routine run, Daryl finds Rick leaving Michonne's room. When the run doesn't quite go to plan, Daryl panics and says something he never meant for Rick to find out.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 13
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything for any fandom so it's taken a long time for me to decide to post this. The characters may be a little OOC, and it's nowhere near perfect so there's probably a few mistakes I haven't spotted, if you spot them kindly point them out and let me know what you think.

To say it had been a difficult time the last few years would be an understatement, the world goes to shit and people start dying and then people coming back to life, there were not words to even make you understand what it’s like and yet many years later it’s still happening, walkers dominate the land and the living survive where they can. At first, he and Merle had gone out on their own with the intention to scrounge and live off nature as they had done since Daryl was a teenager, since back when they had to fend for themselves. They had somehow found a group of people and are were able to survive together in relative safety for months, they had survived Atlanta and the CDC, the Greene farm, the prison and terminus, they had lost many people on the way and some it hurt just too much to even bare thinking about, including Merle, Daryl had found him too late and with tears in his eyes he had put him down himself and lost the only family member he ever had left. But these people they took him in, they treated him like their own and they made him part of some fucked up make shift family. These people who otherwise would never have known each other, they were still going strong, still surviving and making it in the different communities spread around the South and carving out new lives and living day to day, keeping the dead at bay where they could. They still lost people sometimes, but it was rare now, they had found Alexandria, had been taken in and mostly settled for nearly nine months. He’s still on edge waiting for the next thing to come because he knows it will.

They have a home, he has a home and as long as he was alive and able to he would fight to defend it and keep going just that little bit longer, for them. He doesn’t know what’s got him thinking like this, about the past and he supposes he’s lonely and he knows he owes his life to every single one of them, that his life is theirs now, he owes them that much especially Rick, his brother, his best friend and he’s Rick’s right hand man, always there to help make the difficult decisions. He’s also the man he loves more than life itself, everyone at the community has someone and the person he regretfully finds himself clinging to is oblivious to the turmoil under his skin, has no idea how long it took him to come to terms with himself and realise that what he feels for Rick definitely isn’t brotherly love, not when the feverishness of his own dirty thoughts and dreams come back to him when he’s alone and he takes himself in his hand fervently and quickly to relieve his arousal, it’s always Rick that’s on his mind and his name that slips past his lips when he’s coming in his underwear with this his fist in his teeth to hide his shame. But Daryl, he’s gotten used to being on his own, it just how he’s always been.

* * *

However, this morning Rick had stumbled from Michonne’s bedroom, buttoning his shirt and correcting his hair to make it less obvious to those around them what had happened, it hit Daryl like a tonne of bricks as he sat on the couch as he was up early preparing for today’s run, he wasn’t sure if Rick noticed the deer in the headlight look he was sure was on his face just at that moment and if he did, he didn’t mention it. This was certainly something new but Daryl said nothing and went right back to checking the packs and making sure he had enough bolts for his crossbow while he waited for the rest of the town folk to rise and ready themselves for the day.

Shortly after, Rick found him leant against the beams on the front porch smoking a cigarette like his life depended on it.

“I’m looking forward to our trip today, feels like a while since it’s been just you and I” he says nudging Daryl with his elbow, a wry smile on his lips.

Daryl looks to him and grumbles in agreement, “hmm well I’m ready when you are, just need to get the car ready,” and he walks away.

It's not long after then that they are on the road listening to some stupid cheery country tune that Rick has playing in the car; they’re in search of more supplies to help the communities to grow, and to trade between Alexandria and the Hilltop. He has his scuffed boots up on the dashboard, almost curled in on himself anxiously biting his nails and staring out the window, the summer heat is making him nostalgic like he never has been before, and making him want for the first time in his life those moments he knows he’ll never have, its tying his stomach up in knots. He already knows why Rick is upbeat, it has nothing to do with the fact it’s just the two of them and the road again, I mean Rick’s not wrong it has been a long time. But more than likely it has everything to do with him tiptoeing out of Michonne’s room like he did at the break of dawn this morning, skulking around when he knew no- one else would be up and around, no-one except Daryl that is. He wonders briefly if Rick knew he was there and then reasons with himself half-heartedly, even Rick isn’t that cruel.

Rick glances over from concentrating on the road to search Daryl for any signs of what might be on his mind, trying to look for clues of any distress or worry. He has an idea but not really knowing why it would be an issue, he decides to ask anyway.

“You ok over there, you’re unusually quiet even for you.” Daryl seems to stir from his thoughts, though he’s not able to look Rick directly in the eye. He shifts slowly taking his hands from his mouth, plants his feet back on the floor of the beaten car and rests his arm on the door holding onto the frame with the window open.

“Hmm?’ he questions as though he didn’t hear him in the first place, when he finally looks up and Rick is staring at him expectantly, his eyes trying to be calming and reassuring in that way that Daryl knows they always are but there’s also questions, “Yeh, yeh I’m fine.” He mumbles.

“I don’t really believe you, you know that right?” Rick explains calmly and glances sideways at him again.

Daryl stares out ahead of them and watches the road, there’s nothing but hills and fields for miles and he knows this, he mapped the route out himself, he knows that it’s clear and Rick is driving as fast as the road and the car will allow them to. They haven’t seen a walker out this far for a very long time, so don’t need to worry about an accident. Its late summer and the heat is still unbearable when it reaches midday, but it’s not even close and it’s already stifling, the leaves have started turning and are beginning to fall and lie strewn across the road. Rick reaches over and turns down the music so that it’s barely audible, just a hum in the background.

“I know you saw me this morning, if this is what’s..”

“None of my business, you don’t really need to explain anything to me” Daryl cuts him off. He doesn’t want to hear the excuse that Rick has, he doesn’t need to hear the details of what happened, they don’t have a sharing intimate details of your love life kind of friendship that’s not who they are.

“Hey, I didn’t say it was, I just wondered if that was what's on your mind that’s all. You’re her friend too, do I need to look out for the ‘hurt her you die speech’ or something?” Rick laughs, “I mean not that she needs you to defend her or anything.”

“Pfft, I think she’d kick your ass all by herself, don’t need me to defend her” he scoffs back, sullenly. “Yeh well, that’s not gonna happen, it’s not like that at all,”

“Well then I hope you’re both happy together.”

“No Daryl, what I meant was it was the first time anything like that has ever happened between us and it didn’t really mean that much to either of us. A bit of stress relief or something. We talked a lot and she needed comforting and then I guess it just happened that’s it. I mean it was fun, real fun… but we talked about it after and neither of us are looking for that, not in each other and we don’t want to repeat it. Her friendship means too much to both of us to complicate it like that.”

Daryl watches him as he speaks and Rick’s lip curls up when he says it was fun, likes he’s remembering a particular moment and his chest aches, he really doesn’t want to be here right now. “Hmm, can’t have been any good then,” he grumbles “Look, like I said it’s not my business. Don’t need to explain shit to me, I don’t need to know, but if it makes you feel better then I think you’d be good together.” However much that hurts to say he’s being honest, they’re both strong capable people and the three of them have been close for some time and if he expected anyone to get together it would be Michonne and Rick. “I mean I’m surprised it’s taken you both this long to be truthful, she’s too good for you anyways”

“Hmm, well thanks for the vote of confidence. But we’re not really gonna be a thing. I mean don’t get me wrong it was emotional and intense. It has been a long time for either of us if you catch my drift, but she doesn’t want anything at all at least not with me. Believe me it's not like that.”

“But you do want something with her? You should try, it can only be good in this world.” Daryl states nervously, he wants Rick to be happy and knows that that’s not something he can give him.

Rick thinks carefully about his answer and finally says,“I've thought about it, and I think if given the chance we would be a good team. But we’re just that, a team and however much I love Michonne, it just wouldn’t work out between us, even though I imagine Carl would be over the moon.”

“You love her? That’s all the more reason to try.”

“Well yeh of course I do, she's family. But as a close friend, and that’s it. Why are you pushing this?”

"I ain’t, just think you should reconsider is all.”

“Hmm, well it’s over and done. Michonne and I are not going to happen, it’s just not what I want. Not what either of us want.” Rick huffs and he seems upset that Daryl is all for them to work out. Daryl goes quiet again after Rick finishes speaking, he doesn’t know what to make of any of the information Rick has provided and he gets the feeling that there is something that Rick isn't telling him but he doesn't push it any further and he goes back to biting his nails and watching the road ahead, taking time every now and then to carefully sneak a glimpse over at Rick. He knows without a doubt that he and Michonne would make a great couple and Carl would be happy as she’s practically his best friend already, so he then wonders if there is something else holding Rick back.

He doesn’t ponder on it for too long as Rick looks at him questioningly and asks, “Anyway, what about you?” Daryl glances at him, his eyes squinting in confusion. He doesn’t really understand what he’s being asked.

“What about me, I don’t get what I have to do with this?”

“Look, what I mean is there anyone you are close to? I’ve never seen you interested in anyone or come to think of it even mentioned sex or relationships to anyone. Did you have someone before this?”

“Nah, I ain’t ever been the relationship type.” Daryl answers, trying to be vague.

“So you ain’t ever been close to someone. Or been interested in them?” Rick prompts.

“Huh? Where has this come from? Why do you so suddenly care who I’m interested in?” he answers gruffly, he doesn’t know where this is going but he’s becoming more and more uncomfortable with the line of questioning.

“I’ve known you for years now, you’re always alone. And now with us setting up the communities it’d be good to see you come outta your shell. Until recently I assumed you and Carol had your own weird thing going on until she shacked up with Tobin.”

“Pfft, ain’t no way. Carol and I ain’t ever been like that.” Daryl scoffs.

“I’ve seen you get close to Aaron recently, you been spending a lot of time over there, tending to your bike, going for dinner…”

“Yeh and? He’s a friend,” Daryl side-eyes him nervously.

“Nothing at all, it’s just nice to see you making friends. You and him are close yeh? It’s good you have someone, even if he’s married.” Rick murmurs the last bit under his breath.

Daryl instantly gets what Rick is trying to say and he doesn’t know what to think, he’s suddenly offended that Rick would think that of him, “What the shit Grimes, really? Aaron and I ain’t like that, why are you making a big deal outta this. I’m happy as I am. Don’t need no-one, just like no-one needs me. That’s it.”

Rick holds his hands up, exasperated.

“Alright, I’m sorry I spoke, you’re really not interested in anyone? I just want you to be content Daryl, find a nice girl... or guy and have a nice time, relax a little.”

“Yeh well, I’m fine. I ain’t interested and even if I was, they couldn’t care less.” Daryl’s ears turn pink with his admission, he didn’t mean to say that and now he has he’s panicking, wants to cringe inwards and run away. He’s hoping that Rick hasn’t picked up on it but he knows the man isn’t dumb. He's hoping the panic doesn’t show on his face. When he turns to Rick the man has a crooked smile on his lips, like the cat that got the canary. He’s just learned something about Daryl no-one else knows and now he wants to dig deeper. This isn’t going to end well, Daryl sighs to himself.

“So there is someone!” he exclaims. He’s excited now, and he also noticed how Daryl didn’t kick up a fuss at the girl or guy insinuation like he expected him to and now he’s curious. “Do you know they’re definitely not interested, have you spoken to them about it.”

“Ha, not a chance, it’s not gonna happen, Rick just stop.”

“Daryl, I’m curious. I wanna know. How do you know they’re not into you if you haven’t even tried, you never know what could happen.” Rick tries to be encouraging but Daryl finds himself wanting to retreat more from the conversation. He suddenly feels claustrophobic and finds himself shuffling in his seat, he’s stuck in the car and they have many more miles to go until they get to the closed up warehouse that’s their intended destination and he knows the officer just isn’t going to let up, he really doesn’t want to relent and lose the best friendship he’s ever had, the only real friendship he’s ever had to be truthful. If Rick knew the way he thought about him, he wouldn’t wanna have anything to do with him anymore, he could go and live with Aaron and Eric he quickly thinks. Though Rick however, still seems oblivious to his plea.

“Rick, please just drop it, alright.” his tone is a little bit bitter now.

“Oh Daryl come on. I’m sure it’s not what you think. You’re strong and dependable, once they get to know you they’ll find you got a wicked sense of humour. And I ain’t gonna lie, your eyes and shoulders probably do it for most people,” he chuckles to himself but he really isn’t lying. He’s had those thoughts about Daryl, he knows the effect that the man has on people, he’s distant and moody but he’s loyal and he has no doubt that given the right chance the man would love someone deeply. His dark blue eyes hide a lot, and along with his lips and strong upper body he has featured in many of his own deep fantasies late at night.

“Hmm, yeh right! I doubt it..”

“Why not, Daryl?”

“Because I know he’s not interested ok, they have no idea alright? I don’t plan on that changing!” Daryl shouts back and he realizes what he’s said before it too late and he hangs his head in his hands, honestly he doesn’t know why he opens his mouth. "Oh for fuck sake," he mutters quietly to himself.

“He…? So you are interested in guys, I always wondered. You can tell me this stuff Daryl, you know that right, you don’t have to hide from us.”

“Look it don’t matter alright, can we forget it.”

“Daryl listen, if you really think it won’t make a difference then I’ll shut up. But in the world we live in now. No-one cares who you love; the world isn’t like it was before the walkers started roaming. Those in Alexandria and Hilltop, you can trust them and there’s so much more to live for than just trying to survive day to day and you deserve more than that.” Rick explains to him. Daryl grumbles in acknowledgement but doesn’t say anything and that is the end of the conversation for the time being, Daryl is particularly contemplative for a while and goes back to staring out of the window, his finger nails between his teeth.

* * *

The rest of the drive is enjoyed in relative silence, they talk sparsely about small things and check the map and the list of things they might need from the warehouse before they get closer, once pulled up a mile or so outside the chain link fence surrounding the building, they decide to dump the car in case they run into trouble. They don’t see many people about these days, but still you never know who’s around. They’ve loaded up their packs and weapons, Daryl slinging his crossbow over his shoulder and they make up the last mile on foot. The stuff they have to take back should be light enough for the both of them to carry.

Scouting the outer edges of the compound they find no signs of disturbance from others which automatically has them on edge, with his rifle raised Rick guards Daryl’s back as he cuts a gap in the fence with bolt cutters big enough for them to slip through and make their way directly to the big metal shutters protecting the building.

“Wait, we know this is safe? Who told us about this place?” Daryl asks in a loud whisper, it all seems too good to be true. Places like this would’ve been looted and ransacked clean of the essential stuff years ago.

“Well we don’t, not really. Abe discovered it on a scouting mission while out with Sasha, Eugene and Rosita. They gave us the basic grid of the place, but didn’t have time to get inside, before they had to get back so they secured it up and came back to tell the group. We don’t know 100% what’s inside, but it’s quiet which means there shouldn’t be walkers. From what we can gather it used to be an old supply chain warehouse, stuff collected here got shipped off to different stores. If that’s the case it could be anything inside.”

“Why hasn’t it been picked already, this don’t seem right?”

“We’ve not been in contact with Hilltop long and they didn’t know anything about it, they don’t know it’s here and we can gather from that, that maybe no-one else knows it’s here either?” Rick explains. “but you’re right, it’s odd that it doesn’t even look touched.”

Daryl takes one side of the metal shutter, back against the wall with his crossbow aimed up keeping watch while Rick crouches down and works on cutting the padlock free. Once it’s out he stuffs it into the back pocket of his jeans ready to put it back when they’re done. Throughout all of this, Daryl can’t help it if his eyes dart down constantly to the man infront of him and follow the line of his back down to the curve of his ass, watches his nimble fingers pick the lock with ease and the look of concentration as it wrinkles across his face. This is one of the reasons why he can’t tell Rick, it compromises both of them and puts them at risk, if he can’t focus on the simple things now then it’d be a thousand times worse if Rick knew.

“Got it,” Rick exclaims and pulls the shutter up rapidly. This makes a loud shuddering noise as the metal rattles against the side guides, instantly startling Daryl and quickly pulling him out of his own thoughts. They listen together intently for any hint of sounds coming from inside, heads pressed to the glass watching each other closely for any sign that the other has heard something, their faces close as they’ve been in a long time and Rick’s eyes are drawn to the way Daryl bites his bottom lip and can’t tear himself away, god he wants to reach out and taste him.

After hearing nothing they gesture to each other the coast seems to be clear, and Rick reaches for the handle bar to push the door, they’re overwhelmed by the smell of dust and concrete as the atmosphere inside is breached for the first time in years it seems. Daryl flicks on a small torch, it’s relatively dark inside except for the sun streaming in from where they have entered. What they see stuns them, there are rows and rows of crates and pallets, stacked up on large metal shelves, which reach almost up to the ceiling, and there are metal strip lights down each row, which would usually illuminate the massive expanse of space and it almost seems to go on for miles. At the end of each column there are faded lists of items of what each section contains, it would take them days to search the place properly, but it seems there’s anything they might ever need here, they’ll have to come back with a group of others and try and secure the place tightly. To the left is a set of railings and metal stairs leading up to what looks like a glass office from where they are, they can see double doors on both walls, with warehouse equipment scattered haphazardly around the perimeter.

“Rick…” Daryl says looking around in astonishment.

“Yeh Daryl, I’m seeing it. I can’t believe a place like this even still exists.”

“Yup, it weren’t that highly secured. We’re coming back here.” Daryl pulls the list from his back pocket and starts reading. He rips it down the middle and hands part of it to Rick, “right, lets split up. Secure both sets of doors for now, we can explore later. You take right, and look for medical supplies; I still can’t pronounce half this shit. I’ll take left and look for canned goods and anything that won’t have gone bad. We can’t carry too much today. We’ll find stuff to secure the place with and then return another time to get anything else we may need. That sound good?”

Rick looks at him and curls his mouth up into a gleaming smile and laughs, “Look at you telling me what to do.” He jokes and Daryl frowns and gestures to him rudely. “Nice, but you’re right though. Let’s gather the important shit and we can bring a team back with a bigger car.”

“All sounds good to me. See ya back here soon? Lets say 30 minutes? Or do you need longer?” Daryl asks, shouldering his crossbow and making sure his knife is on his belt.

Rick gives him a thumbs up and starts heading out to the right hand side, spying the row which has medicinal and pharmacy labelled up high. He has no idea where to even start, shoulders his rifle and he makes his way over to the pair of heavy doors and gives them a good tug, they seem to be locked from the other side spying no keyhole on this side, he’s relatively satisfied they are secure for the time being. He starts reading through the list of supplies and realizes he’s going to need a ladder to grab some of the stuff. He makes a start in bandages and equipment. Meanwhile Daryl is also making sure that rest of the area is secure, searching the shadows for anything out of the ordinary. He still doesn’t understand how this place hasn’t been touched before, but there is no sign of anyone ever having been here since the outbreak started, he checks the doors and carries on checking the surroundings, making a mental note of where he will need to come back to. He’ll get to his list in a minute.

* * *

For the moment he’s just relieved for the chance to be alone since his embarrassing talk with Rick earlier and he feels like he can breathe properly for the first time in hour Daryl has no idea why he told Rick anything and he just hopes that it’s not something he’s going to bring up again. Though there’s not much luck with that, Rick likes to talk about his shit. He is however glad that Rick took him liking guys quite well, it wasn’t something he had planned to share with anyone, he’s only come to realize it himself since the world went to shit. Before all of this he had had little experience with women except a few fumbling, drunken encounters in bars that Merle dragged him to and usually avoided it altogether, girls weren’t usually interested in a quiet, scruffy redneck with issues and it just wasn’t something he ever bothered with. When everything went to hell he had even less of an interest and was too focused on keeping him and his brother alive, trying to survive the crap which was nothing really new in their lives there, but then Rick Fucking Grimes happened. The man came into his life like a whirlwind, holding a gun to his face and threatening him while he threw a goddamn tantrum about Merle not coming back, but there he was this man with calming blue eyes, commanding southern accent and a darkness that shined just beneath the surface and all Daryl could do was submit and go along with him even then. That shit hit him like a slap to the face, he never told his brother but Daryl knew he had figured it out, long before he had and he teased him endlessly about it. He couldn’t have known back then what an effect Rick would have on his life, but he’s never been so drawn to an individual person. The first time he got himself off, with his hands down his pants thinking of Rick’s soft accent he felt ashamed for days, couldn’t stand the idea of the officer knowing that he was thinking of him like that. After a while it just became a normal part of his time alone and now when he comes it always with the other man’s plump lips in his thoughts. He knows the man is straight, I mean he was married, he’s kissed Jessie and now him and Michonne have fucked he knows that Rick would probably not take kindly to what Daryl does in his spare time when he’s thinking about him so he knows it’s better to keep his feelings under wraps if they have no outlet.

He hears a scraping sound, and when his ears prick up it’s followed by a loud “FUCK” and then immediately followed by an almighty bang and crash of metal and plastic hitting the ground coming from the other side of the warehouse space. His head swings round and his heart is beating fast, suddenly he’s on high alert.

“Rick?” he shouts out desperately waiting for a response, he tries a second time and when he gets no answer he doubles back and starts running towards the direction the noise came from, towards Rick no time to think at all he just wants to know the other man is ok. When he gets there less than a minute later Rick is out cold and there’s a small pool of blood coming from the back of his head, he looks around at what made the noise, there’s a ladder lying not a few feet from where Rick is, a large plastic crate and its contents also lying scattered around them and Daryl looks up to see how far down Rick might’ve fallen, it looks like the clumsy bastard was reaching high.

“Shit, Rick you better be ok dammit!” Daryl kneels down in rush to try help, not caring whether or not he gets covered in Rick’s blood, I mean it wouldn’t be the first time. God if he loses Rick he might actually lose his mind. He rapidly checks that he is still breathing, checks his pulse and he detects both but faintly. Thank fuck he’s still alive, he’s very reluctant to move him but turns his head to the side to make sure his skull isn’t broken and his heart sinks when he finds a nasty cut that is still bleeding, but he can’t see anything too damaged but then again he’s not an expert, Rick grumbles in pain and Daryl releases a breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

“Rick… Rick you with me? ” he asks desperately, trying to concentrate through the tears threatening to well up in his eyes.

He pulls the rag from his back pocket, quickly using it to put pressure on Rick’s wound and lays him back down carefully not wanting to jostle anything in case of any broken bones. Rick grumbles again, his eyes are flickering like he’s coming back round but before they’re open he reaches up to his head and tentatively presses fingers where he’s hit his head, hisses in pain and brings it back around in front of him and opens his eyes. They go wide at the site of the blood and then he sees Daryl leaning over him with the worried look on his face, he smiles and for a moment Rick feels like he’s almost high, he’s never seen Daryl’s eyes look so blue.

“There you are Darlin,” Rick sounds like he’s drunk and Daryl almost turns crimson at Rick calling him Darlin, his blood rushing to his face and further south at the same time. “Those pretty baby blues,”

“At least you’re conscious again, fuck.” Daryl laughs it off and then breathes a small sigh of relief pointedly ignoring the pet name that slipped from his mouth and he’s searching Rick’s eyes, he still looks a little out of it and now he’s concerned he has a concussion.

“Fucking shit that hurts, I fell off the fucking ladder.” Rick says defeated and he's starting to sound like himself again.

“Yah no shit, can you move or sit up maybe?”

Rick puts his palms to the dusty concrete floor, pushes himself up slowly and then groans in pain; Daryl follows him up keeping the rag pressed to his head, they’re so close to together and Daryl struggles to breathe again, he has to rein himself in to keep his focus on Rick’s wellbeing. “

Yeh, everything hurts. But I can move the extremities.”

“You’re bleeding quite badly, can you keep that on there for a moment and we’re gonna need to head back and get you looked at.”

“I’ll be fine. I just need to get up and moving, I’ll be fine.” Rick grumbles and starts shifting around on the floor trying to get up, he moans in pain at every movement. “See, I can move my feet and my arms.” He wriggles his feet and does jazz hands to prove his point, winces slightly and then releases a high honest to god giggle, trying not to fall back. Daryl watches him dumbly.

“Er... nope I’m not buying it. We’re going home.” Daryl pulls the rag from Ricks head for a second to check the extent of the bleeding. It seems to be clotting over slightly, but there is still a slight flow and blood is starting to run down his neck and stain his shirt, “You think you can get up, here hold this down.” He manoeuvres Ricks hand to hold the rag to his head and puts one arm around his waist to help pull him up, he pulls Rick’s other arm around his neck so he can support him. Rick wobbles on the way up and leans into Daryl heavily, swaying on his feet.

“You dizzy?”

“A little”

“You fell far, hit your head hard, I think you might have a concussion, c’mon let’s get outta here.”

“Daryl what about the stuff, the supplies?”

“You being ok is more important to me right now, we can come back for that shit later.” Because god forbid Daryl loses Rick after falling from a fucking ladder, he slowly walks him over to the nearest wall taking small steps. “Look, lean there for now while I grab something else for your wound and grab some water, we can make it back to the car slowly, but you ain’t drivin” Daryl tells him firmly, he only lets go of Rick’s waist when he’s sure that he’s not going to fall over.

He searches the contents of the box, scattered around the floor for anything he can use to bandage up his injury a little better, it seems it was a box of medical supplies so it doesn’t take him long to find something suitable and picks up a few packages along with a packet of painkillers, around the corner he spotted crates and crates of bottled water and has to cut in to the plastic wrapping with his knife to grab a couple of the large bottles. He hurries back to Rick to see him thankfully still standing, but starting to slump. He manages to prop him back up just in time before he falls.

“You still with me there Grimes?”

“Yup, course I am.” Rick looks right up to him again and he looks very sleepy, a lazy smile on his face.

“Hmm, not for much longer. C’mon you can’t go falling asleep on me yet.” His hands shaking, he pries open a bottle of water and hands it to Rick to take a swig from, pushes out some pills and motions for him to take those, which he does obediently.

“We’re getting back to the car now.” He orders and then gathers what he can of their belongings in his pack, along with the water, the painkillers and swaps out his bloody rag for clean bandages. Rick laughs again and Daryl frowns, struggling to understand what is so funny about this situation. He hauls Ricks arm around his neck, curls his arm around his waist and they’re on the move, slowly and surely. Daryl manages to lean Rick against the outside wall again so he can secure the shutters to the warehouse, having to dig around in the officer's back pocket to retrieve the padlock. He tries not to blush and Rick again laughs and leans into him, after he’s locked up and Daryl takes the man in his arms again the man makes a contented sound.

“Rick, you alright?”

“Yup, I’m all good. Think I like you ordering me around and you smell nice.” He grins into Daryl's neck, which sends a shiver down his spine as he breathes and Daryl once again has to get himself under control, does his body not know what is currently happening, “you should definitely do that more often.” He still sounds groggy and drunk so Daryl tries to hurry them along, he really hopes that Rick has no idea what he’s saying.

It takes longer than usual to make the mile walk back to the car, but considering the circumstances they’re making good time, Daryl has to stop a few times to swap arms and make sure Rick is ok but they make it back eventually. Daryl manages to lean him against the car while he throws the packs and weapons in the trunk of the car, he seems to be managing better than he was but that’s not saying much. As he is opening the car to try and maneuver Rick into the passenger seat, he watches him carefully and Rick looks close to falling asleep but he’s smiling a lopsided grin and he’s staring right at Daryl’s lips, biting his own plump ones and looking back into his eyes and it does more than send a small glimmer of hope through him and Daryl can’t help himself, he sighs.

“You fucken die on me I ain’t ever gonna forgive ya. It’s always been you ya fucken clown,” Daryl murmurs to himself angrily, he shifts on his feet and slides Rick along slightly to get access to the car and when he looks back up, he’s staring right at him.

He doesn’t look sleepy anymore, his eyes are clear, he looks determined and black swallows bright blue as his pupils dilate before him. Daryl is still watching him carefully for any signs that he’s going to faint or vomit or something. Ricks breathing has increased slightly so Daryl raises his arm to touch him to check his pulse to find it skyrocketing. He’s just about to mention that he needs to calm him down and they need to get moving when Rick closes his eyes and leans towards him and kisses him, presses his lips firmly to Daryl’s own, kissing him slowly. Daryl is too stunned to react with more than just kissing him back and on reflex brings his hand to the back of Rick’s neck bringing them closer, their bodies are plastered together and they're leaning heavily on the bulk of the car. His own body has gone into overdrive, sending signals here there and everywhere at the idea of Rick Grimes pressing into him and he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Rick hums to himself and Daryl can feel the smile he makes on his own lips and as the other man starts to lick into his mouth he begins to come to his senses and reluctantly pulls away. When Rick follows him and he has to put a hand out onto his chest to steady him. They’re both breathless, and Daryl is still struggling to process what is happening when he opens his eyes and looks up at Rick again, the lazy smile still on his now kiss-reddened lips he wants more than ever to just move back in and kiss him till they can’t breathe anymore and their lips are sore. But he's acutely aware of the red of Rick’s blood on his hands, and he’s briefly annoyed that Rick might be toying with him, his heart sinks when he thinks that Rick is not exactly in the best frame of mind right now to be toying with him. He might not even understand exactly what it he’s doing. He pulls away even further realizing he has to be the grown up one right now.

“I’m not in the mood for your shit right now Grimes, c’mon we gotta get you back to be looked at.” He huffs and grabs a fresh wad of bandage and presses it to Rick’s hand so he can look after his head. “We can talk about this later… if you even remember.” He mumbles to himself. Rick nods with that sly grin on his face and then slithers into the car seat. Daryl makes his way round to the driver’s side of the car and tries to get his breathing under control.

The entire moment seems to be forgotten on the drive home and worried for his friend’s safety Daryl is driving as fast as he is able to take them, he doesn’t know what to think and his mind is racing a mile a minute. His heart is outta control, he can still feel Rick’s lips tingling on his, he can still feel the way his body reacted and he wants that again, but his priority right now is Rick; who on the other hand has fallen silent and seems to be swaying and trying desperately not to fall asleep. Daryl reaches out touches his knee and gives him a small shake to make sure he’s still ok and Rick snaps up in his seat.

“C’mon, we’ll be back at Alexandria soon.” He says encouragingly and he feels Rick grasp his fingers like he’s holding his hand. His elbow propped on the window still pressing the bandages to his head, he’s looking down at his lap where their hands are touching and Daryl can see the trail of drying blood down the back of his neck and shoulders staining his shirt heavily. He needs to hurry.

“I ain’t playing games with you Daryl,” he says so softly that Daryl barely hears him. Daryl freezes and snatches his hand away from where it’s resting on Rick’s knee, curls it back around the steering wheel and speeds up.

“Yeh. Well we’ll see how much of this you remember later.” He says trying to hide the scorn in his voice, he’s also trying so hard not get to his hopes up.

They both go quiet again for the remainder of the journey, Daryl focusing on the road and getting them home in one piece and Rick trying not to fall asleep and slowly realizing the shift that seems to have happened between them.

* * *

The sun is starting to dip down in the sky by the time they get back inside the Alexandrian gates, it turns out that Daryl was right to worry and Rick does in fact have a concussion. Once Denise has managed to check him over for other broken bones, patch him up with actual stitches and give him proper painkillers she recommends he goes home to rest for the remainder of the day, but doesn’t seem otherwise concerned with his injuries.

“He’s gonna have a headache for a few days and he might be a bit bruised. I would recommend someone keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn’t vomit or faint or anything for the next few hours. He’s alert and able to hold a conversation with us so I would recommend he tries to get some sleep and just take things easy for a while as these painkillers may make him a bit drowsy, you did a good job getting him home Daryl before he lost too much blood.” She pats him on the shoulder and smiles sweetly, they’ve also become friendly and he supposes they get on so well because she’s quiet like he is, opposites attract he thinks to himself and he is reminded of her partner Tara, who is loud and cocky but they make a great couple.

“Thanks…” he mumbles and stalks away from the building while Michonne and Carl come to take Rick home and look after him.

Daryl has a discussion with Abraham, Sasha and Glenn about what they discovered at the compound and they hatch a plan to take a team together in a few days to secure the warehouse properly and take a good inventory of what is there. Once business is settled and they are confident in their plan of action he leaves them be and takes himself somewhere to be alone for a while.

He finds a quiet spot behind the buildings away from the main street running through the town, and he plants himself in the grass with his back to the corrugated metal of the fence, it’s still quite hot out so the metal warms his back as he crosses his legs at the ankle and leans back. His fingers find some long grass to keep his hands busy, pulling the stems and twisting it round each digit as he finally feels like he’s able to process whatever the fuck happened today. His body is still a giant bundle of nerves, still tingling and he can still feel Rick’s body pressed up against his as the soft kiss they shared stole his breath completely. He’s never felt his skin come alive like that under the touch of another person, and he really, really wants it to happen again, he’s never wanted something so much in his life. It felt so good to be finally pressed against him, his body heat and his breath tickling across his neck, sending goose bumps across his flesh. He’s not sure what to do from here, if Rick will remember anything at all; if he felt all the same things he did. And he feels so guilty feeling all of this because Rick was severely concussed and in a lot of pain, he probably barely even knew what he was doing, Daryl remembers him giggling and laughing for no reason the bright clear blue of Rick’s eyes that he’s never seen before and little mumble of him supposedly not playing games. He doesn’t know what to think at all. He sit’s up crosses his legs, leans forward and puts his head in his hands, staring at the mud and the grass beneath him, trying to make up his mind what he needs to do. He doesn’t know if he wants Rick to remember, if Rick heard what he said, if he even knows what he meant. Fuck why did he even say them?!

He’s sat along with his thoughts for a while and is on his second cigarette when he hears the shuffling of feet in the grass and looks up to see Aaron coming towards him, holding something wrapped in foil and a small canteen of water. Daryl doesn’t know whether to feel relieved or annoyed, but he smiles politely anyway.

“Hey there, thought you might use some company.” Aaron smiles and plants himself down next to him, holding out the foil. Daryl stubs out his cigarette on the edge of his boot, takes the foil parcel from Aaron and un-wraps it to find some cold meat and tomatoes and a bread roll, “and I wasn’t sure if you had eaten today. You look exhausted; you should go back in and get some rest yourself.”

“I’m ok for now. I needed to be on my own for a while y'know.” Daryl mumbles around a piece of meat as he eats.

“What happened today?” Aaron asks curiously, he’s also concerned.

Daryl thinks about lying and telling him that all went fine just a routine run, but Aaron can read him like an open book so there’s really no point in trying to hide the fact that he’s out the back of the houses where no-one will find him, trying to avoid people. He’s also almost certain that Aaron knows how Daryl feels about his best friend, he’s just never confirmed it, never wanted to admit it.

“Rick fell off a ladder reaching for medical supplies in the warehouse, no big deal. Just glad to know he’ll be alright.” He manages to get out and smiles, “there was so much blood and he was acting weird, I thought I was gonna lose him.”

“You did the right thing by getting him back here, you know that right? You’re probably the reason he’s going to be ok, he’ll be grateful for that and so will Carl.” Aaron talks in that reassuring, calming tone he always has and a lot of the time he feels like he can tell him anything.

Daryl bursts out laughing, awkwardly “Y’know, I caught him coming out of Michonne’s bedroom this morning and he tried to talk to me about it.”

“Michonne? Well that’s not much of a surprise; it was bound to happen sooner or later. They’d be good together. However I get the feeling there’s more to this story?” he quizzes, with that look on his face again, frowning like he’s trying to work Daryl out, but not wanting to overstep.

“Yeh and he thought we we’re fuckin’ too.” Daryl scoffs matter of factly, to which Aaron looks up and with wide eyes and starts laughing loud, “Yeh, I know right?”

“Well it’s certainly not the best theory he’s ever come up with.” He carries on chuckling to himself and Daryl goes quiet for a while trying to get the words together to say what he wants to say, Aaron usually has the best advice out all the people he talks to, he’s always seemed wiser than his years and in this case he could probably be the only person who can actually help him. Aaron sits patiently knowing that when he is ready the Archer usually talks.

Daryl takes a deep breath, “When… when I thought I was going to lose him. I panicked and that ain’t ever happened to me before. Ever. I couldn’t get him home quick enough, the whole drive back I was wondering what I would do if he were gone and I don’t have an answer. I said something while we we’re out there, while I was afraid. Told him I’d never forgive him if I he died on me.” He goes silent again for a few more moments, shuffles looking nervous and then looks up at Aaron who smiles nervously at him. Aaron watches him look down and fidget with the pieces of long grass again.

“I… I have… feelings for him that I ain’t supposed to have and I think I told him while he wasn’t really with it. I don’t know if he’ll remember once the concussion has worn off. I don’t know if I want him to.”

“There’s no right or wrong way to feel about someone Daryl, there is only the feelings that you have whether they are good or bad. Who’s to say you’re not supposed to feel anything for him, there’s no rules or laws or logic to them.” He states and then hesitates before asking cautiously, “Do you love him?” he doesn’t want to step on his boundaries here and make the man run away, he’s not one to share easily.

Daryl is contemplative, like he’s not sure of the answer or even how to answer the question.

“I’ve never… I don’t know, I’ve never felt like this in my life. I’ve ain’t ever loved anyone, till he came into my life. If he died I don’t know what I’ll do. I felt like some fucker had punched me in the gut when I saw him lying there. And it was the same that morning when I saw him leaving Michonne’s room, and I couldn’t say nothin’. What was I supposed to do?”

Aaron watches as a myriad of emotions crosses Daryl’s face, he has no doubt the archer feels things deeply and intensely so he has no doubt here that he is in love with Rick, the man is confused and in pain and he just wants to help. Aaron doesn’t want to tell him that he’s known all along, he thought when they first met that Daryl and Rick were an item until someone corrected him. But he knew they had feelings for each other or there was something deeper that they hadn’t shared, you only had to look at them and you have an idea.

“Only you can know what your feelings are so I’m not gonna try and tell you any different and I’ll be the last person to ever judge you. Rick is… a complicated man, but he’s a good one. Watching you both, you’re always on the same wave length even when you’re fighting and don’t agree. You move, he moves and the two of you together are an unstoppable team. You always have each other’s back through thick and thin and through everything you’ve somehow made it here. He’s different with you, and you with him.”

Daryl is listening to him contently taking in each and every word and trying to understand what’s going to happen to the two of them once Rick’s head injury has healed; he takes a few slow breaths and nods and then smiles shyly to himself. Aaron smiles back at him, watching him turn each thought over in brain.

“He kissed me…,” he murmurs smiling and this time he can’t look up at Aaron, “but I’m not sure if it was the injury or not, and I really fucking hope not.”

By this Aaron is surprised but he responds reassuringly, “Me too bud, the best thing you can do at the moment is be patient. But talk to him, don’t be too harsh on him. Or yourself for that matter, give yourself both time to come to terms with what happened between you. It’s a big thing.”

“Hmm…” Daryl acknowledges. They sit there together quietly for a little while and the evening air is starting to chill, Daryl is glad he has someone like Aaron to talk to and make sense of his brain, that he can spill word-soup all over and will come up with helpful answers that don’t sound like shit. He thanks him for the food and for listening and before Aaron leaves for the night to go home to Eric he reaches a sympathetic hand to Daryl’s shoulder.

“It’ll be ok alright, you know where I am if you need anything,” and Daryl nods with a shy smile as Aaron gets up and makes his way back to his own home.

* * *

It’s been a really long fucking day and Daryl still doesn’t know what to make of it, he reasons that the best thing he can do for himself now is to make his way back to the house shares with Rick, Carl and Michonne, sleep on things and get some rest, there’s nothing more that can be done until he can speak to other man in this.

Alexandria gets really quiet at night and that is something that unnerves him more than it should, he’s used to the noise of the swaying trees out in the woods, the flowing stream the occasional chatter of coons and other creatures running around the undergrowth. He’s not used to the quietness that suburban life brings, he’s not sure if will ever get used to living like this.

Once he’s back at the house as he walks to his room at the rear of the building, he’s aware of someone in the kitchen. He pops his head round the door frame and under the dim light of a few candles he can make out Michonne who is sat at the island counter top sipping something hot, she flashes a small smile at him and he feels like he has to go greet her and make sure she’s ok. She’s contemplative when he slides on to the counter next to her and she looks up at him.

“He’s alive because of you y’know and that means everything. Carl was so scared when you brought him back. There was so much blood running all over his shirt. We’ve got you to thank you for that.”

“You woulda done the same thing too. Where is Carl? How are they both?” he asks. They’ve been friends almost as long as he and Rick. Daryl thinks she’s beautiful, one of the strongest women he’s ever met. He loves being out on a run with her and she’s very good at winding him up, playfully of course. He knows her and Rick would make a great couple and he can see why he didn’t say no to going to bed with her, if it was another life he doubts he would say no either.

“Rick is resting upstairs, he got to sleep not long ago, I think he’ll be out for a while. He and Carl had a long talk about a few things and I felt it best to let them be. Carl has gone to Carol’s place to play games with one of the local kids for a few hours.” She stares down at her cup for a little while as if she is considering something, “Rick said you saw him this morning”

Daryl breathes in with a light hiss, not sure how to address the statement or not, “I…um” he starts.

“Don’t worry about it. I know that shit makes you uncomfortable. He was so concerned it had upset you. He was constantly asking if you were ok on the way back. But just so you know Rick and I, there’s nothing going on and we’re both ok with that. He knows he has feelings for someone else…” she sighs heavily and rises from her seat, paces to the sink, tips out the rest of her drink and rinses out the cup leaving Daryl a little bit bewildered as he watches her, she pads over to the doorway and looks back towards the kitchen where he’s sitting on the countertop. She looks sad and he can’t fathom why.

“Just promise me you’ll talk to him once he’s ok.”

“I…um…, I will I promise.” He says, nervously, his fingers in his mouth biting at the skin at the edge of thumb, it’s almost bitten raw.

“Good night Daryl.” She smiles and leaves and he watches as she crosses the hall to her own room.

Daryl is really fucking done for the day, he was going to bed and that’s it. He really can’t think any more about today’s events.

* * *

By the time Rick wakes up the next day, most of the day has already passed. He opens his eyes blearily and becomes immediately aware of the deep throbbing pain in the back of his head and grumbles. The curtains are still closed in his room and the sun is trying to stream in through the gaps at the edges which is probably making it feel a lot later than it actually is. He groans and sits up slowly, piling pillows behind him and leaning against the headboard, as he reaches for his watch to check the time he notices that someone has left painkillers and a glass of water on his nightstand, with a slip of paper underneath it. Realizing how thirsty he is he all but downs the glass of water in one go, remembering to take a few of the painkillers before the final sip and then sits back again, he feels achy everywhere, but the pain is concentrated in his head and he reaches back to find stitches at the base of skill, it stings like a bitch and he hisses with the pain, it’s still very tender it seems whatever happened.

“What the fuck?” he gasps, he leans back pulling the sheets up slowly and making sure not to hit head on the wood of the headboard.

He unfolds the slip of paper and there in neat writing are the words, ' _Please talk to him, Mx'_ at first he doesn’t understand, flips the paper over to see if there is anything else on it anywhere but they’re obviously isn’t.

He remembers the night before with Michonne and the fun they had, she was beautiful with the way she moved, the way he took her slowly, her face a slight wince as it had been a very long time for both of them, they soon fell into a rhythm and she arched into each one of his touches, he hadn’t felt something with another person in a long time, he woke up rested that morning but he was warring with himself as he knew he couldn’t hurt her. They talked for a long time that morning and he told her everything about how he has been feeling for the last few years. He’s glad it happened and he doesn’t regret being with her, just like she doesn’t with him, but he can’t be with her like that when he wants so desperately to be someone else’s. She understands completely, and he thinks she knows who he’s talking about but she doesn’t mention it and they don’t talk any further, she’s asleep again when he looks over his shoulder and he dresses quietly making his way from her room he shuts the door, trying to make the least amount of noise he can. It does click and when he looks up towards the rest of the house there’s Daryl sat on the sofa staring right at him surrounded by his gear and getting ready, its early and he should’ve known the hunter would be up as they’re due out together today. He watches as something crosses Daryl’s face and whatever it is he can’t make it out, but he wants to cringe inwards. He’s the last person he wanted to see him like this, shirt partly unbuttoned, hair a mess carrying his boots, it’s obvious to anyone who cares to look what has happened.

That look on Daryl’s face is what snaps him out of it and everything that happened the day before is suddenly in the forefront of his mind and his eyes go wide, he remembers talking to Daryl in the car, and the way the man all but avoided the conversation, the way he was watching his every move. He remembers coming round and Daryl’s face is there immediately in front on him, making sure he’s ok and the panic in his voice, the terror in his eyes. Then he remembers back at the car, Daryl muttering something under his breath and then not being able to think, his mind going blank. He kissed Daryl! He was groggy and concussed and he kissed him and now Daryl thinks he was toying with him, “Oh Fuck no,”

He checks the time on his watch and it’s already past 4 in the afternoon, most of the day is already gone and he needs to hurry. He needs to sort his shit out. He throws the sheets away from his body, patters to the bathroom to relieve his bladder and gives himself the most meager wipe down with a washcloth and some soap to feel clean again. He doesn’t want to risk a shower with the cut that he has in his head, tips his head up at the mirror to get rid of some if the blood which dried down the back of his neck, he looks a little worse for wear but it’s nothing he hasn’t seen before. He feels really hungover though he knows this has nothing to do with alcohol and he’s feeling so much regret. The last thing he wants is his Archer thinking that he’s playing games with him. He dresses in a rush and becomes fully aware his co-ordination has taken a bit of hit and he almost falls over, but he needs to fix this. When he’s up and about, he gets lots of people wanting to check on his well being but he reassures them he’s ok. He asked around the community where Daryl might be and when he’s told that he’s gone out hunting and will be back when he’s ready he’s disappointed, he just wants a chance to explain, but he’s going to have to wait.

* * *

Daryl on the other hand has been up since sunrise; he’s always been an early riser and never usually sleeps past sun up, no-one else in the house was up and about when he left this morning and he nodded to the guy on gate watch duty as he left, they know his routine and freely let him pass. He wanted to get outside the walls of Alexandria today to do some hunting in the woods since they can’t go back to the warehouse for a few days. He thinks some time outside the gates, catching a few squirrels and maybe a deer will do him some good at least he will be able to feel like he’s being productive. When he’s hunting and out in the woods he doesn’t have to think much and it can just be him and nature, just the way he likes things. Even if he’s still worried about Rick in the back of his mind.

He’s been out for a while and on the trail of a small buck, moving quietly through the woods he makes barely any sounds at all and his focus is on following all the signs, his senses on high alert today. He can see where the twigs on the under growth have snapped under the hooves of the animal and following the prints he knows he’s not too far behind, but scanning the distance he doesn’t have eyes on it yet, but he knows it won’t be much longer. He follows the faint footsteps in the undergrowth listening for rustling and any indication he’s not alone, but all he hears is the swaying of the breeze in the thick summer air and the faint chattering of birds. He hasn’t been out on his own for a while and he feels so relaxed and at ease. His crossbow is up and aimed ahead of him waiting for when the buck comes into his sight line. He treads carefully as he follows the trail and he soon sees signs of movement a little far ahead of him. He looks down the scope of his bow, looking in the direction of the movement and soon spots the deer in between the tree lines. He crouches lower keeping his eyes on the animal, the buck is grazing on low lying leaves in the bushes and he lines up his shot, taking his time, moving carefully to get a better line of sight and lines up the tip of his bolt focusing on the bucks head. He doesn’t want the animal to suffer, needs to get it back to the house to be cleaned and prepared. He takes a deep breath, holds it and then lets it out slowly and as he does so he fires his bow. The animal cries out sharply as the bolt pierces just below the throat and it goes down quickly hitting the woodland floor. Daryl waits for any sign of the deer moving and once there is no further movement he wanders over survey his kill. The deer is small but it will feed many people for a while, especially once he’s managed to cure it. He manages to dress the deer so he is able to carry it home tied across himself so that it won’t bleed out, he stays out for a little longer and on his way back he manages to bag a handful of rabbits too which will come in handy, he can make a stew or something for Aaron and Eric when he gets back.

The sun is starting to set when he steps back through Alexandria’s huge gates, there’s a few people walking about the town and going about their daily business, some are getting ready for dinner and heading in for the night. Not much happens after sundown anymore, they don’t have to be on alert as often as they used to be. He manages to get round to the large building which houses the towns supply of food where he proceeds to clean, skin and prepare the deer taking it apart methodically and carefully so that there are more pieces of meat. No part of the carcass will go to waste, they’ve gotten used to being resourceful with the kills that he brings home. He stores it hanging in the cold larder ready to come back to, so that he can cure it.

Once he’s done he’s upto his elbows in blood and viscera, he take a few pieces of steak from the animal enough to take back to the house to store in the fridge for dinner and he heads home with his pack and bow ready to clean himself up.

* * *

Rick finds him not long after he’s out of his shower, he’s changed into a fresh flannel shirt and only slightly less fresh jeans, he’s propped up on pillows on the floor out on the private porch at the rear of the property which Daryl’s bedroom opens out to, he liked being close to the outdoors and this is a little bit of peace just for him, the doors to his bedroom are open and inviting and he can see into his room. He has a coffee warming his hands and a cigarette dangling from his lips with a book lying face down next to him when he looks up under the dimness of the porchlight. His hair is still damp and clinging around his weathered face and his feet are bare curled up close to him. Rick thinks he looks younger and boyish when he’s like this and it makes him smile, this is one of the many reasons he’s so attracted to the man. He acts all tough and uncaring, but really he’s just like everyone else and Rick is positive that he feels deeply. He takes pleasure in the little things and Rick knows that he’s not had a good life, so to Daryl these home comforts feel like little luxuries, even more so in the world they’re living in now.

He slides down the wooden railings and seats himself next to Daryl on the pillows and looks up at him from under his lashes and both their eyes meet properly for the first time in over 24 hours and their faces light up with shy smiles. Daryl feels really awkward and uncomfortable but he puts down his coffee and smokes what is left of his cigarette and stubs it out inside his cup, he knows they need to sort this, whatever it is that’s going on between them but he’s too scared to talk. He’s glad that as usual, Rick is the first to say anything.

“It looks cosy out here, cute little set up you’ve got.” He starts, and chuckles to himself running his fingers through his hair, it has gotten long again and is starting to curl around his ears. Daryl supposes that Rick is just as scared and nervous as he is, “look… I wanted to thank you, for what you did yesterday. You always have been the quick thinking one outta the two of us.”

“Yep, and you’ve always been a complete klutz, you fell off a fucking ladder you jackass and almost cracked your brains in. it’s a good job I was there or you could’ve been out a lot longer and ended up walker chow and not be here at all.” Daryl watches those thoughts all run through the other man’s mind and he knows he’s thinking of his son and little baby Judith.

“I’m glad you were there, I… “ he’s struggling for things to say and Daryl doesn’t know how to fill the silence other than to wait patiently while he tries to find the right words to say what he needs to. “Daryl I… fuck… I was out of it yesterday. What I did… what we did…”

“So you do remember?” Daryl asks nervously, his eyes widening “Rick…please I.”

“No, no, no, no… well yes I do remember and I’m sorry. I am. I never meant for it to come out that like that I was always too scared to even bring it up y’know. Mainly because I thought you were with Carol and then I was awful and thought you were with Aaron.”

“You’re sorry that it happened I get it… I didn’t mean to say it you know. I was panicked that I was going to lose you and… I’ll go… I’ll leave Alexandria and go to Hilltop. Your kids need you to be here, it safer for them.” Daryl moves to get up and Rick grabs his arm and settles him back down, ducking his head to get the hunter to look into his eyes again.

“Daryl, what are you talking about? You’re not fucking going anywhere. You can’t leave.” Rick takes a deep breath to gather himself and his hand is still gripping Daryl’s arm tightly, making sure that the man is hearing every word he’s saying, he doesn’t want there to be any misunderstandings between them anymore “I’m shit at words, you’re gonna learn that but what I meant to say was… I’m sorry it happened the way it did. But I’m not sorry I kissed you, not at all and I don’t think you’re sorry that it happened either. I don’t want you go anywhere, I heard what you said when you thought I was out of it… and to tell you the truth…” Rick pauses, “… it’s been you for me for a long time too. Only I didn’t know it. Not really, not till the fucking fiasco with Jessie and you ran away for a few days, I couldn’t find you anywhere and I hated it.”

“I don’t really get it, you were married for a long time, you have children… ” Daryl really doesn’t believe what Rick is telling him and he’s convinced it isn’t real. No-one has ever looked out for him in the way Rick has and he doesn’t want to lose the people that he now calls family.

“I messed around a lot before I got married; Lori knows of course she does. But no-one knows that I messed round with guys too, even when I was with her I still found myself attracted to other men. I was just good at hiding it. I like women… and I like men. Like I said the way the world is now, no-one is going to give a rats ass who you wanna be with. The reason Michonne and I wouldn’t work is because of you. Believe me I didn’t want you to find out about that the way you did. That was horrible of me and I don’t know how I can take that back.” Rick sounds pained and desperate, he really didn’t mean for Daryl to be hurt by his actions, his hand is still gripping his arm but now its loose and he wants to curl it around his shoulder and hold him close and he really, really wants to kiss him again and make up for the terribleness of their first.

Daryl is looking at his hands and he’s shaking and he really wishes he has more experience in this area and right now he’s finding it very difficult to look at Rick.

“I ain’t ever mean for you to hear me. I’ve been so scared that you were somehow going to find out and then you wouldn’t wanna be my friend no more. I was so scared when I saw you lying in your blood, saw you out cold on the concrete. I stopped breathing.” Daryl takes a moment to work out his words, licks his lips and continues, “I panicked and all I could focus on was making sure that you were ok. I didn’t care about anything else. Rick… it has taken me a long time to come to terms with my feelings for you. I thought it was wrong and that I shouldn’t have been thinking of you like that cos you were my friend. I thought there was something wrong with me. I was always taught, that if you care… if you feel and love it makes you weak and I know I ain’t, but that shits hard to overcome y’know. I didn’t want anything to affect me, I didn’t wanna be weak. I didn’t want you to be caught up in all my shit.”

“How long Daryl?”

“How long what?” he asks incredulously and he feels dumb.

“How long have you been in love with me?” Rick asks blatantly, and he’s watching him now expectantly and Daryl thinks about lying and telling him that it’s not been that long but there’s no point as he’ll know eventually.

“Err… pretty much since the beginning.” He answers, shy and sure, “I swear it was like being punched in the face. I ain’t ever felt attracted to anyone the way I do with you and to tell you the truth I don’t even know why.”

Rick is astonished, he guessed from Daryl’s mumbled words back at the warehouse that it had been a while, but he had no idea. He really didn’t have a fucking clue and he can tell with the way that the man is looking at him now that he’s telling the truth and he’s exposing himself. Daryl looks vulnerable and terrified and all he wants to do is make him feel better, let him know that he is loved and cared for. His hand slowly crawls from its position on Daryl's shoulder and he cups the back of his neck, softly curling his fingers into the soft dark hair at his nape. Daryl trembles, releases a harsh breath he didn’t know he was holding and neither man can take their eyes away from the other and Rick’s keep darting down to Daryl lips as he licks them and back up to meet his eyes which have dilated further in the dim light and enclosed space and he soon realizes that it’s not just Daryl that’s breathing heavily. Their faces are so close to each other and he dare not move, but he’s never felt anything so heady and decides right then in that moment that he absolutely has to kiss Daryl again.

So he does.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow for smut..

The noise Daryl makes when their lips meet again is enough to let Rick know that the man definitely wants this as much as he does, is possibly desperate for this to happen between them. The kiss is soft and sweet and Rick can feel his entire body light up when he feels Daryl smile against his lips, the man groans and he can feel it in his bones. He tastes like warm bitter coffee and tobacco, his mouth is searing hot and Rick can’t get enough. Daryl shuffles closer to Rick, their hips touching and he doesn’t know what to do with his hands, he cups the other man’s jaw caressing the rough scruff of his beard with his fingertips and he’s grasping him around the waist almost pulling Rick on top of him as he nips at his bottom lip. Rick gasps into the kiss licking his way tenderly into Daryl’s mouth and he feels himself pulling tightly on Daryl’s hair as he follows him down. They can’t lie down properly because of their positions so Rick throws his legs over and finds himself straddling the larger man’s thighs, where he can feel exactly how much Daryl wants him and the knowledge of that sends an intense wave of arousal through his body and he shudders against him, the other man’s hands roaming frantically across his back and cupping his thighs and ass. He suddenly needs to be very naked with Daryl and he has to stop before he rushes too far ahead and they both come in their pants our here in the open.

Rick regretfully disconnects himself from Daryl’s lips; who tries to follow him not wanting the moment to end. He rests his forehead against Daryl who’s gazing at him from under his hooded lashes in a way that he has never seen before, his eyes are dark with lust, his lips are parted, wet and swollen pink and his hair is ruined from where Rick has been tugging on it. He looks thoroughly wrecked and all they’ve done is kiss, he distantly wonders what the man will look like when they’re done and he’s certain that he doesn’t seem much more put together. He can feel Daryl practically vibrating with need below him, they’re both hard in their jeans shifting against the other and the hunter is running his hands up and down his sides softly, Ricks hands are glued to Daryl’s face as he watches at him.

“Daryl… you look so fucking gorgeous right now.” He says breathlessly, “I don’t think I’ve ever gotten this worked up so quickly. I wanna kiss you everywhere, I wanna make you feel good, will you let me. Please say you’ll let me.”

Daryl gasps against him like Rick has just made his dreams come true, and he wraps his arms around his middle pulling him closer to him so their bodies are plastered together. His face is turned into the crook of Rick’s neck from where he is underneath him where he licks a long, slow stripe from his collar bone to his Adams apple and Rick shudders from head to toe as Daryl nips under his jaw. Daryl kisses up the column of the man’s neck and releases a damp breath close to Rick’s ear before nipping him there too.

“God yes… Rick please. I need you.” He growls, pleading. He’s nervous, he really wants this but he’s never been with another man before. “But… you gotta show me, I ain’t ever...” he whispers against the other man’s throat like a confession and Rick can feel his lips on his skin again.

Rick is slow to understand what Daryl is trying to say but when it dawns on him he gasps aloud and pulls back so that he can see the hunters face and he realizes how defenseless and open the man beneath him has made himself, he looks so innocent. His dark blue eyes searching Rick for reassurance and god he’s gonna give this man everything he has, and he tells him so.

He shuffles backwards off of the man’s thighs and kneels in front of him grasping the side of his face and captures his lips in another heated kiss, this time it’s slower and wetter and Daryl follows him up onto his own knees and presses their bodies together from shoulder to hip, pushing a knee between Rick’s thighs and melts under his touch. Rick’s cock has swollen in his pants and is pressing painfully tight against his zipper; he can feel Daryl’s also hard and rocking against his leg. He whimpers as he barely moves chasing the amazing sensations coursing through his veins and shooting up his spine. Rick needs to calm them both down a little to have even a small chance of lasting at all and the last thing he wants to do is take Daryl here on the floor of the porch no matter how private it is, he doesn’t want anyone in the town to know the things that he’s going to do to this man. They’re definitely not ready to let people know yet.

He manages to tears himself away, though not without considerable effort and starts leaving small kisses along the man’s jawline; shuddering every time Daryl rocks against him. “Daryl… Daryl, hey hold up a minute.” He listens to his own voice and doesn’t recognize the sounds coming out of him. This man really is something else, Daryl looks at him and the last thing he wants to do is stop. “Don’t worry I wanna carry on, by god I do. But I really think we should take this indoors, I don’t want anyone else having eyes on you.”

Daryl realizes he’s right and relents, he backs off standing slowly and offers Rick his outstretched hand. He stumbles back through the open doors into his room and the officer follows him blindly. His room is sparse, but its cosy, there are a few blankets on his bed in deep shades of blues and greens, with some other animal furs that Rick isn’t able to determine. His bed is facing the big open doors and Rick thinks he might even sleep with them open. He has a small chair in the corner which seems be the home for lots of random pieces of clothing. His nightstand is piled high with books and there are more scattered on the floor next to it. He has a dresser with a small mirror and trinkets which he has collected or people have given to him.

Once he’s closed the windows and turned back around Daryl has removed some of his blankets from his bed and is sat at the foot of it waiting expectantly and he looks nervous.

“You ok?” Rick whispers as he comes closer, he stands in front of Daryl in between his legs, runs his fingers through his hair and the hunter nuzzles into his palm, tenderly kissing his flesh and the other man nods. Daryl’s hands reach up to grip Rick’s hips and he slowly untucks his shirt, skims his rough thumbs over his bare hip and Rick groans so loud he needs to bite his lip to stop making any more noise. Meanwhile, Daryl takes his thumb into his mouth and the officer whimpers, his eyes following the movement as Daryl eyes him from under his lashes and watches as Rick intakes a breath and shudders.

“Daryl, god I want you.” He manages to rasp out, as Daryl curls his tongue around his thumb and slowly withdraws it from his mouth. He looks so seductive, and Rick knows he’ll do anything this man wants.

The hunter shuffles back on the bed so he’s splayed out on top of the sheets, and there is that nervousness again. Rick removes his boots, followed by his socks, tucks them together at the foot of the bed and he makes a show of unbuttoning his shirt keenly aware of Daryl’s eyes watching his every move. Before he then crawls up the bed until he’s hovering above Daryl with his elbows resting either side of the other man’s head and they’re face to face, sharing heavy breaths once again. Daryl eyes are shining dark blue, his pupils are blown so wide with desire and filled with something else that Rick can’t bare to name yet, even though he knows he’s going to spend every waking minute he has left thanking this man for saving his life yet again and he plans on showing him just how much he deserves to be loved.

“Don’t worry… we can go as slow as you need.” He breathes, lowers himself down so that he is lying between the other man’s thighs and they’re pressed together again from head to toe, Daryl wraps his legs around him and attempts to pull him impossibly closer, their hardness in their jeans creating delicious friction between them. He bends his head down to take Daryl’s lips with his again and the man below him lets out a desperate whine, bucking against him, grasping at his flesh and raking blunt nails down his sides and one hand is clinging tightly to his hair. He hisses out loud at the pain from his wound and pulls back a bit but it doesn’t seem to have any impact whatsoever on his erection.

“Fuck, Rick I’m sorry…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. You ok?” Daryl asks frantically.

Rick chuckles low in his throat, kisses the hand that was just pulling on his greying locks and pushes them both up forcefully above the other mans head so he’s splayed out before him with his own long dark hair wild in the pillows. He leans down and peppers long licks and nips along Daryl’s throat and the man shudders beneath him, bucking up again chasing the friction.

“However much I usually get turned on when having my hair pulled, I think we’ll have to refrain from that one for now…” he purrs seductively in Daryl’s ear and he whimpers, Daryl knows the man has a darker side and he can’t wait to bring it out of him.

“God.. Fuck Rick… please.” He begs.

Rick sits back up slightly on his knees with Daryl’s thighs spread either side of his hips and his heated gaze wanders the body of the man lying prone and sprawled in the bed sheets beneath him. He’s so fucking beautiful, his thin lips dark pink as his tongue peaks out constantly to lick them and he nips his lower lips between his teeth raking in rattling breaths where he can, he’s flushed all the way down his neck, his dark shirt clinging to him with sweat and lower down its ridden up his stomach showing the darker line of hair that disappears below his waistline and then there’s the thick outline of his hard cock in his jeans that’s making Rick’s mouth water and he knows now what he wants to do to him. Rick runs his hands underneath the shirt feeling the strong chest, Daryl’s nipples pebbling at his touch and he’s writhing under the feel of Rick’s hands on him. Rick pulls at the hem of the shirt and he gets the hint to sit up slightly and pull it off over his head to reveal the thick corded muscles beneath before collapsing back down. Rick’s eyes are drawn to the man’s tattoo on his left breast over his nipple and the muscles spanning his shoulders and arms, he leans back down to nibble and lick over that spot and as he moves across and does the same thing to a nipple, he feels Daryl’s skin break out in goose bumps and he moans out so loud he’s worried anyone passing the corridor is going to hear them, it’s not that late and he knows there will still be people up and about. He laughs low in his throat again and looks up to Daryl who looks completely lost in everything that Rick is doing to him.

“That a sensitive spot huh? Didn’t think you’d be a like this... so responsive.” He whispers smiling wryly up at the other man but not moving as his hands roam down his sides, making him shiver again.

“Shit… I think you’re turning my whole body into a sensitive spot… Fuck!” he curses out, breathless.

He slides further down Daryl’s body, kissing and licking at his flesh as he shuffles down the bed at the same time, his hands come to rest at the waistband of his dark jeans, giving a gentle squeeze to the thick cock through his jeans and he can feel it throb and twitch beneath his palm as the man thrusts up beneath him, chasing his touch.

“Rick, please I need you to touch me,” he begs.

Rick undoes the button and zipper, gasping when he realizes he isn’t wearing underwear and the length of him uncut and swollen lies flat along his hip glistening at the tip, Daryl smirks and lifts each leg to help as he pulls them off each ankle. As he plants his feet back down on the bed, Rick surprises him by leaning down, reaching forward and licking a long wet strip up the line of throbbing prick finishing with a gentle suck to his cock head, taking in the taste of the precum dripping from his slit.

“Ahh… fuck!” Daryl yelps throwing his head back and he has to shove his fist in his mouth to stop from shouting out louder and gripping Rick’s hair at the same time. He can feel as his entire body goes tense, Rick hums and he can feel the man’s hot mouth smile around the thickness of his cock as he whimpers and moans as his brain fizzes out at the feel of Rick swallowing him down. He’s never felt anything like this as the officer continues to suck him off, moving up and down his cock with wet slurping sounds, he can’t quite take all of him in his throat but neither one of them are worried about that. One of Rick’s hands wanders up his chest, leaving tingling sensations in his wake, he flicks his thumb over his right nipple and he feels the man shudder beneath him and his cock pulses on his tongue. Daryl grasps it quickly taking both his index and middle fingers into his mouth, wetting them and sucking on them. Rick groans loudly around a mouthful of Daryl’s hot flesh and the attempt the hunter makes to silence himself as he moans around Rick’s fingers, the vibrations of his moan urges him on. He loves the sounds he is eliciting from the other man and he wants to hear him moan, hear him cry out for him and he can taste the bitter sweetness as Daryl leaks on his tongue as he works over his dick. He pulls back and gives a slow teasing suck over the head of his cock, licking around his crown and focusing on another spot just underneath the bulbous head, he feels the need to watch every movement as Daryl whimpers around the fingers in his mouth, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure.

He withdraws his fingers from Daryl’s mouth and slowly brings them underneath him, with them sufficiently wet enough for now, he finds Daryl’s tight hole between his cheeks and massages gently around his rim, gently pressing but not quite pushing in, not yet. The man almost bucks off the bed and takes in a sharp breath, convulsing at his touch. “Rick…!” he gasps, eyes shooting open, he seems uncertain but he doesn’t tell him to stop, he moves his fingers around slowly and keeps his mouth gentle on the head of Daryl’s cock. He doesn’t want to startle him and if the man says no he will stop.

He continues to massage Daryl’s hole, slowly slicking it with the tips of his fingers, trying to loosen him up slightly and he manages to push the tip of his index finger in slowly and as Daryl’s body goes taut, Rick watches him carefully. He pulls out and pushes back in ever so slightly teasing the rim, he takes his mouth from the other man’s cock dips his head down and licks at the edge of where his finger rests inside Daryl’s body and he manages to ease more of his digit into him, prodding his hole and encouraging him open with his tongue. Daryl's eyes are wide open and he is still tense but he’s crying out and writhing beneath the other man’s touch, the hunter can’t believe he just stuck his tongue in his ass. He can barely breathe with what’s happening and he desperately wants Rick to continue. He leans over dragging the draw completely out of his nightstand in his haste rummaging around until he finds the half empty bottle of lube he has sequestered in there and practically pushes it at Rick.

“Please, I need you. I can’t take this. I wanna come.” He demands.

Rick takes the tube from him, coats his fingers in the liquid and goes back to nudging them at Daryl’s hole, he manages to slide one in easier than before and he stops as his knuckles, rubbing and stretching him.

“Think you can take more?” Rick whispers and leaves kisses along the inside of his thigh, he’s so focused on giving this to Daryl he’s almost completely ignoring his own erection as it throbs tightly, trapped in his jeans.

“Yes… please, please. You gotta fuck me, I wanna come on your cock.” Daryl nods frantically, filthy words falling from his mouth.

“Jesus Christ, your fucking mouth.. fuck.” Rick grins and starts teasing a second finger at his entrance, he’s slick enough but two is thicker than one so he takes his time edging them in slowly, trying to loosen him further, he applies more lube and scissors his fingers leaning down to push his tongue between his slick fingers and he’s almost drooling, teasing at his entrance and Daryl moans quietly above him. He’s attentive to every single one the hunter’s movements and he pulls back and watches as he rocks himself on Rick’s fingers sliding in and out of his hole, he continues to crook his fingers inside the hunter as he slides them in at a certain angle. The he’s certain he’s just grazed Daryl’s prostate when the man moans out again so loud Rick almost needs to silence him. He goes breathless and a huge shuddering wave courses through his body tensing up and releasing, his hands are gripping the bed sheets so tight that his knuckles are turning white as whatever the fuck it is Rick just did goes straight to his dick and reverberates throughout his body.

“What the… shit… do that again.” He groans stunned, Rick smirks and teases him again and does exactly as he is told and fucks his fingers in and out of him trying his best to get the same reaction out of the man beneath him and he doesn’t disappoint. Daryl feels completely out of control, his cock is pulsing at his hip dripping with pre cum, he can barely breathe and cope with the sensations Rick is wringing from his body. He’s getting so close already, teetering on the edge and he feels completely strung out.

Rick kisses the inside of Daryl’s thigh one last time, removes his fingers from the other man’s body. He hurriedly removes his jeans and underwear and carefully maneuvers his way back up the bed. He situates himself back between Daryl’s spread legs with his stretched hole completely on display. He grasps at the other man’s face and draws him in for another deep and hungry kiss, wet and messy and Daryl doesn’t even care where Rick’s mouth has just been. Rick rocks against the hunter feeling their erections slide together at Daryl’s hip and he moans into his mouth as his tongue curls at the edge of his lips, he feels frazzled and over-sensitive as he traces kisses down his jawline along his throat and back to his ear where he breathes harshly.

“You’re so good, you’re so fucking amazing.” He whispers low in Daryl’s ear and he feels the shudder that goes through his partner.

Daryl opens his eyes for the first time in a while when Rick pulls back and cups his face, he leaves little pecking kisses along his plump kiss stained lips. Rick is fumbling around the bed sheets for the discarded lube bottle without breaking away himself away from the other man, once he finds it Daryl watches him slick himself up, watching as Rick’s own hand moves up and down his thick shaft and he bites his own lips. His are eyes drifting between watching the officer’s hand and watching his face he struggles not to come. Rick takes his hand from himself, takes a deep breath and then leans down needing to press himself closer to his lover.

He positions himself at his entrance, the head of his engorged cock nudging his slick hole, and he pushes in gently, resting his forehead against Daryl’s and closes his eyes as he feels the other man’s rim give way and suddenly there is searing heat and tightness surrounding him, he slowly inches inside until he bottoms out their hips flush together. He has to hold still otherwise this is going to be over much sooner than he’d like and he gives Daryl a chance to adjust and get used the feeling while they both pant hard against each other. They’re shaking in each other’s arms and Rick is gripping the hunters face as he kisses him desperately, Daryl eyes are wrinkled in slight pain while they hold closer together.

“Don’t move… fuck.” He manages to gasp out and Rick holds achingly still inside him and runs his hand through his hair to comfort him and kissing down his throat.

“Jesus… you’re so tight Darlin’ you feel so good. If I move I’m gonna come.” He groans into Daryl’s collarbone and sucks a mark into his skin, he lifts his head and joins their lips together again, chasing the other man’s tongue tangling with his own, while they both calm down enough to move, tiny shivers are wracking Rick’s body. When he eventually feels Daryl relax beneath him he rocks in and out experimentally he growls low in this throat and has to pause before moving again. The first real thrust he makes, makes Daryl cry out loudly and he has to kiss him roughly to muffle his cries and to keep him quiet. They move together slowly at first building up a rhythm of push and pull between them each releasing gasping breaths and moans into each other. Daryl is gradually getting louder and Rick swallows each moan with a deep messy kiss, licking into his mouth. One of his hands presses one of Daryl’s back into the pillows and their fingers entwine tightly together, Daryl‘s other hand is clinging to Rick’s side.

Rick pulls back so he’s not leaning so much into the other man and Daryl arches up into him trying to get the officer to move faster, he’s almost pushing himself back on to his cock. Rick grasps Daryl’s thighs and pushes them up higher so he can watch his dick sliding in and out of the hunters entrance, watches enraptured as his tight hole stretches around his length, and begins thrusting harder into the man beneath him, pounding into him deep and slow, fighting the urge to move faster.

“Daryl…fuck… I’m…I’m sorry this isn’t gonna last long.” He confesses, gritting his teeth trying so hard to hang on.

“Rick, touch me. Please.” He begs, growling out and Rick takes his slippery dick in his grasp moving his hand up over his thick flesh, circling around the tip and he can feel Daryl throbbing beneath his touch. His thrusts pick up and he’s moving quicker and deeper inside of him and he can feel his own orgasm building in the base of his spine and he is barely holding back, he wants to see Daryl come apart, wants to undo him, put him back together again and he refuses to come before he’s able to see the man beneath him let go. He lets his grip on Daryl’s thighs loosen and they fall on each side of his hips, he leans back over mouthing sloppy kisses down the hunter’s throat and he can feel his moans vibrate under his tongue as he takes in gasping breaths and Daryl wrap his legs around him and moaning changes and he begins to stiffen under him.

“I’m… I’m gonna come, Rick… Rick” He manages a strangled cry as Rick fists his cock, jerking his hand up the slick shaft, the angle of his thrusts have changed and the end of his dick is tapping at his lovers sensitive prostate, Daryl throws his head back exposing the column of his straining throat as he shudders violently and his orgasm wracks his body, Rick’s feels his cock swell in his grip as he comes, pulsing thick come over his stomach and Rick's knuckles. Rick watches him come apart and strokes him through it until he’s shivering and twitching at his touch, he slows his hand to a stop when Daryl whimpers in over-sensitivity. His body tightens and ripples around Rick’s dick deep inside him who’s barely holding on, he manages a few more erratic thrusts before he tumbles over the edge of his own orgasm, pumping himself into the man below and riding the aftershocks he slows with gentle rocks of his hips, his forehead plastered to Daryl’s, both of them sharing ragged, gasping breaths.

When he eventually stills, the man beneath him is trembling and he’s gone lax melting back into the bed sheets, he can’t get his breath. He brings his arms around Rick and pulls him closer, nudging his head up with a finger under his chin. Daryl is watching him carefully, closes his eyes and leans up to kiss him languidly as Rick’s softening cock slips out him and he whimpers when it happens, feeling the man’s slick come leak out him. They are both dripping with sweat and covered in come. Rick opens his eyes again and right there is that beautiful lazy smile on upon Daryl’s face, his eyes are crystal clear stormy blue and he’s sure the same besotted look is reflected on his own face, the man is so fucking gorgeous. He pulls himself away to lie down at his side, Daryl follows him and they are lying facing each other, hands idly wandering over damp skin and the hunters fingers find their way into his sweat sodden hair to brush his curls back from his face. He never imagined the man would be so careful and attentive and it makes something swell in his heart at the tenderness of his touches, he’s full of surprises.

* * *

“Can I stay here tonight?” he asks cautiously, not sure if the man wants him to.

“You ain’t leaving me alone after that, that’s for sure. Probably can’t show my face round here again with how much noise you made me make.” Daryl blushes, laughing at himself.

“I certainly never imagined you’d be a screamer. But Jesus it turns me the fuck on to hear you make those sounds. I plan on making you sound like for a long time to come. Might even get you begging.” He purrs seductively grins from ear to ear at him.

“Fuck you, I ain’t ever begged in my life.” Daryl challenges, pressing a soft kiss to Rick’s lips. Rick chuckles and knows that he’ll have to make the hunter eat his words later.

Daryl raises himself from the bed and pads naked over the doors to the porch, pulling them open to let in some fresh air to cool their damp skin. He picks a shirt from the chair to wipe himself down with, throws it over to Rick so he can do the same and slides back under the thin top sheet, holding the side open and Rick gets the hint to join him. They curl up together at the headboard, the officers head pillowed on the hunters thick chest to protect his wound and from the dimness of the bedroom they can see the moon and stars above them and after a short while the porchlight flickers off and the only thing illuminating the bedroom is the moonlight.

Daryl rumbles quietly to himself, his fingers riffling through Rick’s drying hair and then says quietly, “I never expected you would ever want me back, you gotta know that.”

Rick smiles and stares up at him, content.

“Daryl, I’ve been yours for a long time already. I should’ve spoken up. I know you’re not comfortable talking about this shit and it’s not fair on you.” He places another light kiss on his lips and feels the man beneath him moan softly. “I don’t think I’m ever going to get tired of kissing you. I think I’ve got quite a bit time to make up for.”

“I was so scared of you finding out,” Daryl admits to him, thinks for a moment and then adds, “I’m so in love with you that it terrifies Grimes. I’ve ain’t ever felt like this for someone, ever. And I need you to know that. This thing, I need to take this slow, whatever happens, happens right.”

“I’m here right by your side I swear, you’re mine and I'm yours.” Rick whispers to him.

They curl up together with Daryl wrapped around Rick and eventually fall asleep with the doors open and the breeze drifting in the room, Daryl wakes in the middle of the night with a startle when he feels someone moving next to him in his bed, in his space taking up room and he remembers the events of the night with fondness and eases back into Rick’s embrace, he can feel arousal making itself known and trickling through his veins but he can wait, he's waited long enough already. He wasn’t lying when he told the officer he never expected he would want him back and he supposes he has to get used to the idea of being wanted and cared for.

* * *

He wakes up early the next day to the sun streaming in through the open doors, and the morning air is cool and crisp.

Once he has been up and used the bathroom he finds Rick stirring in his sleep, his eyes closed and a drowsy smile on is his face. He climbs back under the covers to keep him warm, Rick curls around his back and he can feel the man’s morning erection nudging between his thighs and his moist breath making a wet path along his shoulders. They have a lazy morning under the bed sheets discovering each other and a little while later Rick takes him apart again with his mouth and he comes down his throat with a soft whine and a whimper. Daryl responds in kind he's never done it before but he makes up for it in enthusiasm, learning each inch of Rick in turn and taking him to pieces, making the man buck and writhe underneath him as he swallows around him and the officer comes moments later pulsing thick and hot on his tongue. When they are recovering together and Daryl is able to muster up some energy to move he pulls on a pair of scruffy jeans and Rick watches him wander about topless, his lithe muscled torso and scarred back as he makes coffee for them both on his porch and brings it back to bed. Rick doesn’t think he’s ever seen the hunter so content and he smiles to himself, blissful in their afterglow and the still of the morning.

Much later that day when Rick comes padding from Daryl's room, it’s almost a mirror image of other morning, his shirt and hair are a mess and he’s carrying his boots. Though this time he’s not sneaking around or trying to hide and Daryl is there at the door frame to kiss him as he leaves with a satisfied smile on his face as he cups his jaw. As Daryl closes the door and he turns around there is Michonne in the kitchen sat at the island countertop and she smiles knowingly at him from over the top of her cup of coffee.

“Fucking finally Grimes!!” she laughs loudly at the whole situation, Rick blanches turning scarlet, thankful that it’s only her and Carl isn’t at home. He gestures rudely at her, padding his way back to his own room to get dressed, showered and ready for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically nothing but smut in the next chapter.


End file.
